Were I belong
by Gwen1234
Summary: Tinkerbell is jealous of queen Clarion and lord Milori,so she goes back in time to see how the two lovers met but Milori dies suddenly. When Tinkerbell wakes up in the right time period she notices that things have changed. What are those changes? Why are
1. Chapter 1

During tinkerbell 1

Tinkerbell wondered what was on the other side of the winter woods but she was forbidden to cross so she went to help fawn with the animals that were crossing the border into the winter woods. "Tink are you ready to go now"

I nodded my head while fawn went home I went to the pixie dust tree I went up to the queens house I knew it was wrong to snoop but I couldn't help my self I was wondering why queen clarion was always going to the border she was gone right now so I went inside her house (castle) I found her office a picture of a man with white hair was on her desk and many other behind on the shelf. This man was lord Malori queen Clarion's past lover I guess she never for got him. I walked out of her house and started to fly home I gave to hurry or else fairy Mary will wonder were I'm at. The wind started getting stronger so I flew faster but the wind got even harder for me to fly in before I could react I fell to the ground then I blacked out.

(Vision)

When I woke I saw a young girl with yellow butterfly wings and pixie dust dress and a boy with white hair and a broken wing,lord Malori. I watched the scene in front of me Clarion and Malori hugged they talked for a while then they left when Malori was walking home a branch fell on him then he died instantly I flew fast to Clarion she was in her room whispering something I opened the window enough to hear what she was saying "tinkerbell,tinkerbell" she whispered then smiling, I didn't know why she was saying my name or why lord Malori died Maybe the past was trying to tell me something I don't know but I think I'm about to find out why these events were like this.

(End vision)

My head hurt so much I opened my eyes I saw the four ministers out side my room I saw Queen Clarion come into my room the healing fairy pulled back my curtain. The queen smiled at me then sitting down in a chair next to my bed "how are you felling little one"? I smiled at the queen "I'm fine my head hurts" I said trying to reassure her. She breath a sigh of relief then queen Clarion did something unexpected she started gently stroking my hair. "Well once your feeling better you'll be able to go home"

I nodded everything was quiet then Vidia flew into the room she smiled at me but once she saw Queen Clarion, Vidia huffed it looked like that she was jealous of queen Clarion touching me "could Vidia take me home once I'm ready" I asked

Clarion nodded before giving Vidia a small look I didn't know what that meant but I'm sure it wasn't good.

A little while later I was ready to go home Vidia and I flew to my house "Vidia why was Queen Clarion acting funny at the healing hut"? I asked turning to the fast flying fairy. Vidia stopped in mid air "your very special to the queen,tink" she said. I nodded,once home I thanked Vidia I went upstairs to my room It had a shell bed a dresser and a wash bowl sitting on top of a mirror. I sighed laying on my bed Vidia said that I was special to the queen but I don't know why I got my pajamas on then going to bed tomorrow I'll find out why Queen Clarion was acting strange.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I got up and got dress I flew out of my house to were the ministers and the queen were meeting (the place were the ministers and the queen were talking in the first movie about spring). I walked through hall ways until I saw a big round door, the queens throne room. The queen and the ministers were talking about the preparations for spring after 5 minutes I heard the ministers leave the room I walked up to the door I knocked on the door it was only polite I was greeted by a serving talent fairy (fairies who serve the queen like human servants) "yes may I help you?" She said smiling at me I smiled back "yes I need to see the queen"

"One moment please" she said before disappearing into the throne room the seconds later coming out to let me through. I walked into the throne room a throne was in the back of the room in the center a table with flowers and in the next room a sitting room for the queen. I saw Clarion standing on a balcony looking over pixie hallow she turned to me "tinkerbell is something wrong,little one?" She said using my nickname I shock my head no "no I'm fine I just wanted to see you" I said Clarion smiled at me taking my hand leading me into her sitting room we sat on one of the couches. "What did you want to talk to me about?

" I was just wondering do only certain fairies have a partner for life?

"Yes that's true,the last partners to rule pixie hallow were over 600 years ago"

I was shocked "how many were there before them?"

"No one there are only two more partners in existence they will be the ones to rule for the rest of eternity"

I nodded "and who are those fairies?" I asked but before I could get my answer 2 serving fairy came into the room one carrying a trey of food and the other an old box, both set them on the table in front of us, bowing to the queen the leaving. I looked at my ruler "you'll get your answer little one once you open the box"

I nodded before turning to the box and carefully opening it inside was a chocker it was small sized but it only went around the neck and inch it was gold. the other item was a bag of pixie dust but it was black. I turned to queen Clarion "me I'm..your partner"

She nodded I up my head down "are you mad at me?" I said

Clarion looked shocked "no Tinkerbell I'm not mad at you,I'm over joyed"

"But why pick me when you could have someone more then me" I said "tinkerbell your perfect when you were born I knew I had found the key to my heart my soul partner"

I nodded smiling at her we embraced. Clarion picked up the chocker and put it around my neck. "Will I be able to take it off?" I asked

"No only I'll be able to do that"

I found that strange that I couldn't take off my own chocker but I didn't argue. Clarion reached for the bag of pixie dust but before she could grab it there was a knock at the door a serving fairy came in "queen Clarion,a fairy name Vidia is hear to get lady Tinkerbell" she said steping aside to let Vidia through. "Ready to go tinkerbell,Clank and bubble need you"

I nodded "thanks Vidia I'll be out in a minute"

When Vidia was gone Clarion and I exchanged glances "what was that all about?"

"I have no idea,you'd better go Tinkerbell,it looks like the time got away from us" Clarion said putting me into an embrace she was so warm I didn't want to let go I felt so safe and protected with Ree but we had to let go we said our goodbyes before I left the queens palace with vidia wondering when I'll see Ree again I miss her already

Ree felt the exact same way she was so close to making Tinker-bell hers for ever. Clarion closed the box sealing tinker-bell's fate with her ,for now anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Tinkerbell and Vidia were far away from the queens palace Vidia put Tinker bell into a hug,tink returned the embrace. After the two fairies embraced Vidia led Tinkerbell to her house to tell tink what that black dust would of done to the tinker fairy.

Vidia led Tinkerbell into her kitchen "do you want some tea while we talk?" Vidia asked looking at the tinker fairy "yes please" Tinkerbell said sitting down across from Vidia. Vidia put a cup of tea in front of Tinkerbell while sitting down her self. Vidia knew Tinkerbell wanted answers she sighed before speaking "Tinkerbell you have no idea what that black pixie dust does do you?"

Tinkerbell shock her head no "well that pixie dust will allowed queen Clarion to know were you are at all times,there isn't a place in never land were you can hide clarion will just fine you in an instant"

Now Tinkerbell was shocked she had no idea what that dust would do. She was scared to go near Clarion now. Vidia could sense her friends hurt and confusion she walked over to tink putting a hand on her shoulder "do I have a choice to be with her?" Tinkerbell asked

"No you don't have a choice but I know that you and clarion love each other very much,tink queen clarion will never let anything happen to you ever" Vidia said

Tinkerbell stud up thanking Vidia before turning to the door "oh before you go one more thing once that dust is on you queen Clarion might not let you go to the mainland"

Tink nodded "well I'll see what happens when I go visit her tomorrow" tink said before flying home.

(Tink's p.o.v)

The next morning I got up I put on my clothes but this dress was longer it went past my knees. I smiled at my self in the mirror I looked around my house probably for the last time. I closed my door I flew towards the palace were Ree was waiting for me to finish what we started yesterday I was exited and nerves but it would work out for the best. I walked into the palace through a few hall ways until I came the queens throne room. I heard yelling it sounded like Vidia I put my ear against the door "YOU KNOW THAT TINKERBELL IS MINE NOW GET OUT,VIDIA OR ILL CALL THE GUARDS" Ree yelled

"YOU CANT HAVE HER SHES MINE,ARE YOU BRAINWASHING HER" Vidia yelled back

"VIDIA WERE DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS,NOW LEAVE"

"FINE BUT THIS ISNT OVER"

I hid in the darkness so Vidia wouldn't see me,she throw the door open the flying out fast. I breathed a sigh of relief that they Vidia was gone I had no feelings towards her,I don't belong to her. I walked into the throne room "ok what on earth was that all about? I asked Ree she turned to me putting me into her arms "Oh Vidia got mad and came in here she told me that she wanted you now she'll stop at nothing to get you"

"I don't belong to her,I'm yours, promise" I said Ree smiled at that putting her head on top of mine. "Who knew that you could yell,Ree" I said

"Well I hate it when other fairies try to take what's mine"

Later that day I was in Ree and my room that we now shared I was looking at the clothes she got for me dresses of every color some were long while some went to my knees and matching flats. Ree came into the room she but her hands on my shoulders for a moment before taking my hair down from its bun. She had me take off my clothes and but on one of my new dresses with matching flats it was white the sleeves were long it went to my ankles. I had to put my old dress, hair clip and shoes into a box and up on the shelf I guess I was supposed to forget my old life but it was hard to forget. "Come here, little one" I turned to see Ree with a brush in her hand I obeyed the command I sat on her lap with she brushed my hair until it was silky "there your beautiful"

'No I was beautiful until you made me change' I thought

Ree held up the bag of black pixie dust she took some in her hand then poring it over my body. I thanked Ree before flying to were the tinkers worked no one knew that I was Clarion's partner it had to be kept a secret for now.


	4. Chapter 4

4

After Ree put the pixie dust on me I flew to tinker nook to do some work. "There you are miss bell,Fairy Mary wants you to get to work" Clank said putting some stuff in front me for making pots,baskets,light holders and animal carriers. "Why?" I asked looking at my friend "for the queens review tonight" Bubble said coming into view "what is the queens review" I said "you see the queen is going to review all of the preparations for spring" Bubble said "yes and you all should be working not running your mouths"

We all turned to see Fairy Mary her arms crossed we all nodded standing up to get to work. "Tinkerbell were are your regular clothes,missy?" Fairy Mary said giving me a look. "Well you see.."

"Oh never mind just get to work,there's a lot to do for spring and the fairies who bring it"

"Fairy Mary don't tinker fairies get to go to the main land?" I asked

She sighed "Tinkerbell are you a light fairy?"

"No"

Are you a garden fairy,a animal fairy perhaps?"

"No and no" I said

"Exactly one you've captured the raise of the sun or made things grown then you can go until then your work is here" Fairy Mary said flying pointing to the ground referring to tinker nook. I nodded to please her I put my head on the table that I was by 'maybe I could ask Ree if I could go" I thought smiling.

Later that night

All of the fairies were waiting for the queen the minister of spring was checking some that minute preparations. I was in the crowd waiting for Clarion to show up I had to tell her that I wanted to go to the mainland "the queen is here!" A music fairy said "what she's here,now" The minister of spring said nervously. Ree showed up a few seconds after the minister said that. Clarion spoke with the minister before speaking to the fairies who were going to the mainland tomorrow, Fairy Mary approached her this was my chance to ask Clarion my question. "Oh Tinkerbell there you are" Fairy Mary said I flew over to her Fairy Mary, I looked over at the fairies who were going to the main land then I saw some tinker fairies with them I looked back at the two women in front of me "why are tinker fairies going to the main land?" I asked "tinker fairies have always gone to the mainland to help the other fairies with spring" Clarion said to me I nodded in response "then am I going to the mainland to"? I asked "no,your staying here" Clarion said sharply and fast me and Fairy Mary turned to her shocked at how she said her answer to me. "but why can't I go?" I asked Fairy Mary left to give us some privacy "Tinkerbell your not going to the mainland your staying here" Clarion said I opened my mouth to argue but I didn't want to make her mad so I closed my mouth then I flew off towards Rees and my home. I flew into our room I fell onto the bed crying I couldn't believe that Ree wasn't letting me go to the mainland for spring but then I remembered that since me and Ree became partners I've noticed that she is protective of me even a little possessive but only around Vidia. I just became Rees partner not even a week ago so she was going to be a little possessive at first but that was fine. I don't mind if Ree is protective of me she only does it because she loves me. I was still crying when I heard the door open and close I was raised off of the bed and turned over I opened my eyes Rees hands were on my cheeks I felt her lips on mine tears were still coming down my face after a few minute I was in Rees arms then the next I was on the bed facing Clarion "Tinkerbell my reasons for you staying here is because your still so young anything could happen to you I'm not going to take any chances, I'm not going to lose you, ever. Which is why today your never leaving Neverland it's for the best"

I just nodded my head in response Ree smiled at me she put me in her arms I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to find Rees side of the bed cold I yawned then getting dressed in a yellow dress on the table in front of one of the couches in the sitting room I noticed a object so I went in there to find out what it was I saw a crown just like Rees except smaller it was beautiful I went back into our room and looked into the mirror I put the crown on top of my head. So this was my purpose is? to be Clarion's partner,that can't be all there is to it there has to be more then just being Rees partner is there more or is this my faith? This question ran through my mind I put the crown back were I found it. "Lady Tinkerbell your needed in the throne room Queen Clarion requests you there for when mainland fairies come to Neverland" I put my head down "are you all right? Milady" I shock my head no "no I'm not alright what if the other fairies hate me for being Clarion's partner?"

"They won't your Queen Clarion's they'll have no choice but to respect you as there other ruler" Viola said then going to get my crown,Viola put it on top of my head I looked at my reflection in the mirror I was wearing a long yellow dress with sleeves that ended at my wrists I put on sandals then I followed Viola to the throne room Queen Clarion was on the balcony looking over the four seasons. "Good luck" Viola said then leaving Ree came into the throne room putting me into a embrace Ree sat in her throne I sat on her lap. Ree put her arms around me I put my head under hers. "Who are these fairies that are coming?"

"More like one and 4 guards she's another member of the council along the other leaders ,and the others from ,(Europe,Asia,America, the arctic and Antarctica (the arctic and Antarctica are run by one leader so that's 5. The queen has the power to make the rules) and my self" Ree said with a look meaning she didn't like this woman very much "you don't like her very much do you?" "No little one I very much dislike her but she is the leader of the mainland fairies (leader in Europe). "Don't worry it will work out I'm sure she's not that bad"

"Wait until you meet her" Clarion said through her teeth I wanted to say more but Ree put her lips to mine she didn't stop kissing me until there was a knock at the door "come in" Clarion said her one of her hands still around my waist then other went on my back making me go closer to her body her left arm on my back didn't let go. Viola came in a fairy came in after her "Ree dear it's been a long time" The fairy said her black hair was in a braid over her right shoulder, her wings were a little bigger then mine but not as beautiful then Clarion's she was wearing a long sleeved shirt with pants and black boots that went over the pants.

She was pretty not pale skin a touch of pink in her cheeks,flawless skin,blue eyes. She was pretty but clarion was a lot more beautiful then she is that was for sure "yes it has,faya" Clarion said smiling "Ree dear, whose this?" Faya said Clarion looked annoyed at Faya probably from her calling Clarion 'Ree dear' "This is Tinkerbell my partner" Clarion said not wanting to get on that subject "I see She's not much to look at,you could of done a lot better Ree dear" Faya said I was put on Clarion's throne "Ree please,don't" I begged she looked at me "Hush, Tinkerbell no one hurts my little one and gets away with it" Ree said she started to turn I grabbed her hand she looked at me fast her eyes full with rage and kill mode "let go Tinkerbell, now! I mean it" she ordered I let go of her hand "go into the other room and stay there until I get there if you leave I'll know" Ree said gently pushing me to the sitting room. I went into the room with a flick of her wrist I heard the door lock and the shutters on the windows shut and lock I tried to open the door but it was no use I saw Ree turn to Faya she flew fast at her "don't you ever say anything negative about my partner again,I swear I will take away your job as a council member you will lose your wings as well" Ree said stern and dead serious Faya didn't even react she flew off Faya didn't even look scared. I heard the door unlock the shutters letting the light in again. I opened the door fast I flew at Ree see caught me holding me in her arms spinning me twice her lips touched mine her hands on my back. After we kissed I heard the door open "well I never thought I would see you again let alone as queen of pixie hallow,sister,dear"


	5. Chapter 5

5 We turned to the voice it was a women in a pixie dust dress but the dust was black, her hair was in a braid she kind of looked like Clarion "Tinkerbell this is my older sister,Claire" Clarion said she has told me stories about Claire she was the first in line for the throne she wanted to be queen but she lacked the Knowledge,kindness and everything that Clarion was ,Claire was never a good leader and see never will be. Claire looked at me then at my crown "so this is your partner?" Claire said "oh great hear we go again' I thought Ree nodded I smiled at her Claire's eyes looked at me with love and lust, Clarion noticed it to. "What do you want Claire" Clarion said putting me in her arms in a protective way. Claire smirked "I want your position as queen" "You and I both know your never going to be queen" "We'll see" Claire turned towards the door before I could react I knife was thrown at me but I didn't feel the pain of the knife I looked to see the knife was stopped by a ray of yellow pixie dust. At that moment Viola,Terence and 2 guards came into the room "guards arrest this women for an attack on Reina Tinkerbell's life" Viola said to the guards,the guards grabbed Claire by her arms but I could tell that Claire had another trick up her sleeve she got out of the guards grip then throw some black pixie dust on me I fell to the ground she was evil so was her dust. The guards had to grab Claire again then they dragged her out of the throne room. (No p.o.v) Tinkerbell was hit with black pixie dust Clarion held Tinkerbell in her arms tears coming down her face. Clarion picked up Tinkerbell then bring her into there room tink was laid on the bed Clarion kissed her forehead then turning to Viola "stay with her" Viola nodded Clarion went out of the room then coming back with a sack of black pixie dust. "Tinkerbell is never leaving my side again Clarion thought putting more black pixie dust on her partner. Viola left the room moments later. 3 days have past and Tinkerbell was finally awake Clarion was right by her side when she woke up Ree promised herself no one was going to hurt her Tinkerbell again. Tinkerbell's pov) 2 days after I recovered I went into Rees office I sat on her lap "are you ok,Ree" "Yes darling I'm ok" Ree said not looking up from her paperwork 30 minutes later she was done "why don't we go to springtime meadow for a walk" Ree said standing behind me putting her arms around me "that sounds nice" I said Ree kissed my neck I blushed "we need to get out for a while that women is coming back" Ree said she was referring to Faya "try not to freak out" I said "I'll try but if see says anything about you she's getting it, if Faya does do anything, you'll do as your told with out question and that goes for when were out ,promise me" Ree said "I promise" I said not wanting to make her upset "good,let's go" Ree said taking my hand pulling me into a kiss. "I love you,little one" "I love you to" I didn't put on my crown our relationship was still a secret to all of the fairies besides Vidia,and Faya. We walked to spring instead of flying it was nice to enjoy each other's company we do that everyday but still it's nice to get out of the palace and walk or fly around. Once we got to spring time square I noticed the flower was almost ready to bloom I was jealous that I couldn't go but there wasn't anything I could do about it I maybe the other queen but I am Rees partner so I still have to obey her. "Miss bell there you are" we turned to see Clank flying down to us "oh excuse me your highness sorry to interrupt but fairy Mary needs Tinkerbell right away" Clank said my shoulders dropped that's right I still have a job to do now I was disappointed I pouted a little Ree chuckled at me "all right let's go" I said sounding disappointed I groaned before flying off with Clank. 'So much for our walk I thought 20 minutes later I finished my work I flew off towards Vidia's house she answered the door I put my arms around her she returned the embrace. We found our selves in Vidia's kitchen talking away about what was going on in pixie hallow. Vidia told me that my friends missed me. I put down my cup of tea I thanked Vidia before flying home on the way there I started to feel funny but I continued to fly I flew into the throne room now I really didn't feel good. Ree came into the room she could tell something was wrong before I could speak I started to fall to the ground luckily Ree was there to catch me before I hurt my self. When I woke up the next morning I felt fine Ree came into the room "Tinkerbell are you all right you gave me quiet a scare" I nodded "good I have a meeting to attend to this morning I'll be back later I'm sure your friends would love to see you" I nodded I got dressed then flying to where my friends were. 


End file.
